A Little Tradition
by Vaerin7
Summary: After a strange but humorous mission, Sasuke comes to Naruto with a stranger request.  Pretend to be his girlfriend?  When the elders of the demon village catch them and assume Naruto is his mate, what will they do?  Will Naruto give his freedom for him?


A Little Tradition

Sasuke grins smugly at Naruto, his very _male_ teammate forced to use his obnoxious jutsu to pass as a female. Even better… he was forced to play Sasuke's little toy and Sasuke was loving the boy's total humiliation. Their mission is good enough for an A ranking, bordering an S ranking, but Naruto just _knows_ Tsunade gave it to him to punish him for turning her office into a freezer the other day… his only satisfaction is the fact that it'll take her a week to thaw out her ice covered office. Right now, they're waiting for their targets, a couple guys responsible for kidnapping a number of females to sell off again later. Naruto is the bait, now sitting on Sasuke's lap furiously, and Sasuke is their customer. While waiting for them to arrive to the makeshift house, Sasuke teases Naruto by running his hand dangerously up his skirt.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he snarls.

"Now, Naruto, you don't want to blow our cover, do you?"

"You're _really_ pressing your luck."

"You're _never_ gonna live this down you know."

"Teme."

"They're coming."

Two men walk in, big grins on their faces at the sight of Naruto. He squirms uneasily on Sasuke's lap, glancing over to his partner every now and then.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Sasuke practically purrs.

"Ah, it's so good to see you, my mysterious friend," one of the men smiles. "You're quite illusive around these parts."

"I was… tied up," Sasuke says smartly.

In truth, the man named Dante… their _real_ customer that's never met them face to face… was ambushed not two days earlier by Kakashi's team and Sasuke and Naruto were to meet them in his stead. He was a real collector of fine creatures, particularly humans… he loved how delicate and fragile they were. He was also quite fond of how easily scared they were and what they would do to keep their lives lingering. Sasuke was always good at playing the sadistic parts, so Naruto… the only partner he's ever really connected with… was the only _logical_ choice to play such an important role. Not to mention, Tsunade wanted to humiliate him and Sasuke was the perfect person to rub it in his face.

"I hope you have something pretty for me today," Sasuke says stroking Naruto's long blonde hair.

"I believe we can come to some agreement," the shorter of the two smirks. "Our merchandise is in a wagon outside; do you care to take a look?"

"How much would they cost exactly?" Sasuke wonders in boredom as he plays with Naruto's hair.

"Actually… we were thinking about a trade."

"Yeah. Your girl for ours… _all_ of them."

"Tempting… but I'm quite fond of my toy. Why would I relinquish such a beautiful creature to you when I could keep her all to myself?"

"Because, we're not giving you any choice," they growl angrily.

Sasuke turns to Naruto, calmly shooing him out into the other room and then turning back to the two before him. They take him in cautiously, knowing his 'reputation' and not sure they want to tangle with him in a fair fight.

"This won't take long at all," Sasuke smirks.

While they fight in the other room, Naruto sneaks out the window in the room he was sent to. He carefully makes his way to the front of the house, locating the wagon of kidnapped females and picking the lock to let them out. They hesitantly get out and Naruto mouths for them to meet the rest of their team down the way. After they're away, he sneaks back in the same way he came. Sasuke is sitting calmly at the table, both enemies tied up on the ground and unconscious. Naruto approaches him angrily, about to pulverize him for annoying him so. Sasuke tackles him and pins him to the couch effortlessly, running a hand up beneath his skirt to rest teasingly on the skin of his hip.

"The mission's over," Naruto growls.

"I know, but I just want to burn this memory into my mind… that way, twenty years from now, I'll _still_ be laughing at you about it."

"I hate you so much right now."

The mission report is handed in by two battered teens, as their argument took on more violent methods to prove who was in the right… Sasuke won, by the way. Tsunade looks upon her pawns pleased, glad she isn't losing her touch. She dismisses them after wringing out every single embarrassing detail about the mission from Sasuke, who was more than eager to divulge Naruto's embarrassment. Afterward, the two go their own ways and decide not to talk to one another again until the other apologizes… Well, Naruto decided that.

The next day, training is canceled before they even get out of bed. Naruto takes his day off to relax at home, soaking in the afternoon sun through his large window. A tap at his window and a shadow blocking his sun catches his attention, Sasuke waiting patiently to be let in. By now, Naruto's forgotten his embarrassment and opens his window to let Sasuke in.

"Scoot over," Sasuke says as he crawls in.

Naruto scoots over as asked, watching lazily as Sasuke lies down next to him after closing the window. They lay there for a moment, Naruto noting that Sasuke seems hesitant about something. Before he can ask what's bothering him, the young Uchiha speaks.

"We're best friends, right?" he wonders.

"Yeah."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything."

"Even pretend to be something you're not to keep me in Konoha?"

"… Like what?"

"My girlfriend?"

"… Well… Sure. I spent way too much time and energy trying to get you back, so there's no way I'm letting you leave again. But… could you explain your problem to me better?"

"You know that I'm a demon by birth, right?" Sasuke wonders.

"Of course, you control ice."

"Well… I'm a snow leopard and I was just visited by the elders after giving Tsunade our report yesterday. They're giving me three days to find a lover, or they're taking me from Konoha and putting me in Shadow. They think this human atmosphere is stunting my growth."

"Bull. My mom says they're nothing but senile old prunes that live on tradition anyway, she hates them."

"I thought your mom _was_ one."

"She's ranked as one, but she's too bored with them to bother attending meetings and stuff. They've been _dying_ to get her back with them, though. They say the snow leopard bloodline is running lazy and they need her to light a fire under their butts for them to do anything."

"Unfortunately, they practically rule over the demon lord line," Sasuke sighs. "That means, they pretty much decide my future for me."

"And your dad let's them get away with it?"

"I… guess," Sasuke says quietly with a hint of sorrow.

"Well… if you can't find someone else in two days, I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sasuke smirks. "I suppose having you around isn't all that bad after all."

"Not a problem, Teme," Naruto grins. "I'm always happy to help a friend… even one as boring and morbid as you."

"Such a charmer," Sasuke rolls his coal orbs.

The next day, Sasuke is lying on a high branch in the park people watching lazily. He loves to lye in the sun on warm days and watch those interacting around him, but today he's on a different mission… one to find a lover he'll keep longer than three months.

"Hmm… what about Crystal?" he muses out loud at the sight of the white haired girl on a bench. "No… she hates Naruto with a passion. Hinata is with Kiba and Ino is with Choji… I'd choose the new girl from Sand, but I've heard her talk about demons as though they were scum."

Naruto drops down to hang nose to nose with him, his chakra holding him to the branch above Sasuke's, but Sasuke doesn't even flinch. He spreads his legs to straddle the branch and keep his balance, letting Naruto do the same with his back to him so they can sit together. This isn't the first time they would sit together so closely, as they've been doing similar things in search of friendly comfort from each other since Sasuke's return.

"How's the hunt going?" Naruto questions.

"Not good," Sasuke practically whines in his sigh. "I've been with pretty much everyone the elders would deem worthy and they've all got something wrong with them. I don't feel a connection with any of them and the majority either hate demons, are two faced snakes, or they're not too fond of my choice in friends. I refuse to be someone's trophy… not while I'm dominant, anyway."

"You could always try being submissive," Naruto jokes.

The growl Sasuke lets rumble through him sends shivers through Naruto, making the blonde laugh nervously and quiet up instead of telling Sasuke to chill out. The air suddenly changes around them and they see three cloaked figures standing in the branches around them… the elders have come to check up on Sasuke as well.

"You found a lover rather quickly, young lord," the first remarks.

"Yes, as if there was a doubt," a female purrs. "You're just like your father."

"So they keep telling me," Sasuke mutters miserably.

"What's your lover's name?" the third huffs.

"My name's Naruto," the blonde fox chirps happily. "I'm Sasuke's best friend."

"… Really," the female chuckles. "What a spirited young thing you are… Do I sense kitsune in your blood?"

"… Uh… Yeah, it's in there," Naruto chuckles nervously.

"He's not much to look at," the gruff one states. "But his eyes are truly hypnotic… I suppose I can approve."

"Yes, I do as well."

"I'll triple that agreement," the woman laughs. "And since you are so much like your father, we'll give you the same opportunity we gave him. Should you not want to stay with your mate any longer than three months, you must produce an heir in the time of one week."

"What?" Sasuke shouts. "You told me I just had to find a lover, not a mate!"

They look at him angrily and he clams up quickly, hanging his head like a child scolded. With a muttered sorry, he looks to Naruto to see how he'll react to the news. Naruto is a little pale, with wide eyes and a slack jaw, but his eyes belie the storm about to let loose upon these three elders. Suddenly, it's there and the elders can only stare in shock as Naruto lashes out at them… with blood red eyes.

"I'm amazed you can sleep at night," Kyuubi hisses through Naruto's lips. "Manipulating a boy hardly out of mating age into a permanent relationship he doesn't even want! Even kitsune let their children learn the rules of love on their own."

"… Kyuubi?"

"What?"

"I thought that boy was…"

"I'm sealed within the boy, twit," Kyuubi snaps. "He's my kittling."

"All the more reason to place them together," the first elder nods. "Combining the mountain kitsune clans with the rest of the demons is a smart move, they have medicines and other things unobtainable by any who don't live there. Plus, the kitsune clans are known to be quite genius when it comes to plants and weapons."

"Your kit is making this mistake, so let him learn," the woman throws Kyuubi's words back.

"He's not perfect, nor is he ideal, but he'll do."

"My kit is every bit as good as your _little lord_," Kyuubi bites. "And I'm much too smart for you to turn things around on. I'm already aware of what my kit wants and how things will end up, but I want them to proceed slowly. You have no idea the risks you'll be taking with my kit's life if Sasuke tries to impregnate… or even become intimate… with him at this point in time!"

"You worry too much, Kyuubi," the woman scoffs. "He's too much like his father to try something like that… how do you think we got his father trapped in a marriage?"

"He didn't marry my mother," Sasuke mumbles.

"No, unfortunately his mate was killed before he could mark her at the end of the three months," the gruff demon scoffs. "She fooled around with the wrong guy and he punished her for her thievery. He had you to make up for the loss and keep away from mating again."

"Basically, you were his freedom. With your birth, he was free from our grip and we started to focus on you."

"Lucky me," Sasuke grumbles.

"We don't care what risks there are, the deal stands unchanged," the woman says dismissingly. "A mark in three months, or a child in a week… The choice is yours."

"If you were smart, you'd just mark the brat and get it over with… Or he may have an accident like your father's intended," the first male smirks. "Have fun with your new mate."

They vanish and Kyuubi settles back within Naruto, letting the blonde surface as his eyes change to their original oceanic blue. Naruto doesn't say anything, just sits in Sasuke's arms a while longer. Sasuke, feeling guilty for getting him into this predicament, tries to smooth it out if only a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be stuck with me like this," Sasuke sighs. "If I would've known they would do something so underhanded, I never would've said anything."

"No, I don't mind," Naruto smiles minutely. "To tell you the truth, _both_ of us could've done a whole lot worse."

"Agreed… but I still wish it didn't have to be this way."

Naruto is moved into Sasuke's house soon after that, the two working most of their day off to get him settled in. Both know that Sasuke won't touch Naruto, especially after Kyuubi's warning of hurting him, so they figured they might as well cut to the chase and get it over with. Instead of arguing on who moves where, Sasuke tells Naruto that since he's the submissive one it's only right for him to move in with Sasuke… Though that led to a three hour fist fight and about ten broken bones between the two, Naruto eventually agreed… from beneath the inescapable pin Sasuke had him in. They didn't tell anyone, but Naruto moving in with Sasuke set off a few alarms anyway and soon their whole group of friends is practically knocking down their door. Like any good snow leopard, Sasuke is making a show of his possessive nature and kicking the lot out to keep Naruto to himself for the day. When they leave groaning and complaining, Sasuke returns to Naruto and both boys simply look at one another. Though they wanted to be alone, they're not entirely certain they're comfortable being alone _together_.

"Uh… so… what do you want to do?" Naruto questions meekly.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to be bothered," Sasuke mutters. "They never bugged me before, but now that you're here they'll be visiting more often and I just wanted some time to myself."

That night is their first night together, but it goes as any other would. They spend the night at each other's house often, so Naruto simply goes about life in the norm and takes over his own room and the bathroom across from it downstairs. Sasuke is fine with this arrangement, but halfway through the night realizes that he can't sleep as long as Naruto isn't within range of him… His demonic side is too worried about others challenging him for his mate. With some annoyance, Sasuke huffs and walks downstairs to sleep on the couch near Naruto's room.

The next morning, Naruto wakes to see Sasuke asleep on the couch. Snickering a bit, Naruto puts it off as Sasuke having a bad dream and being too proud to ask Naruto to sleep in the same room as him. As the fact that Sasuke thought of Naruto as his mate already never occurs to him, Naruto decides to feign having a bad dream to sleep in Sasuke's room and make him feel better… but another idea soon pops into his head, courtesy of Kyuubi.

*Hint about wanting to go on a date, * the nine-tails remarks. *Choose a dinner and movie date, so you can see a horror flick… those always keep you up for about a month. *

*I want to make him feel better, not scare the shit out of myself, * Naruto growls inwardly.

*Like saying, 'Sasuke, I had a bad dream' is going to get you anywhere. *

*Okay, fine. *

Sasuke opens his eyes to the ceiling of his living room, a bit startled and confused as to how he ended up here until he hears the clanging of metal in the kitchen. He sighs, getting up to amble over that way and make certain Naruto didn't hurt himself… or burn down his kitchen. The blonde is bustling around the room, balancing plates of food and empty dishes on both hands and his head as though he were born doing it. Sasuke watches a bit impressed before saying anything.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Naruto falters, but catches his center of balance once more. Throwing a glare over at his dark haired friend, Naruto continues setting the table.

"I can, I just didn't want anyone else to know… plus, ramen is cheap and I don't make enough money for the expensive groceries in the market."

"The groceries aren't that expensive."

"They are for me," Naruto remarks hoping to stop Sasuke's questions.

"They're priced the same for everyone, Dobe. They're not allowed to play favorites."

"They don't… they play most undesired," Naruto says before cheering quickly. "Breakfast? I made your favorite and I didn't even use sugar in the eggs, just like you like them."

Sasuke, Naruto notices, likes to watch things. He likes to watch people and animals, leaves in the wind, ripples in the water, and most of all… he likes to watch Naruto himself. The blonde never really noticed this before, but when Sasuke naps in a tree or simply lies down to relax… he likes to watch. This fact would've gone unnoticed by the oblivious teen had it not been for the fact that while he tended the garden in the Uchiha complex, Sasuke watched him the _whole freaking time_! The garden was let go, as Sasuke was never really interested in gardening and hated plants with a passion. Naruto loved plants and loved making things grow, so when he asked Sasuke to let him have the garden area he was overjoyed when the young Uchiha said yes… he almost kissed him for crying out loud. Now, however, he's beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea. Sasuke's been lying in that tree for an hour now, doing nothing but watching Naruto work to weed the area and enrich the soil so he can start growing things.

"Sasuke, stop watching like a content house cat!" the blonde yells. "If you're planning on just lazing around and not helping, then do it someplace else!"

"I live here," Sasuke points out.

"You're annoying the living hell out of me!"

"Would you prefer I didn't pay attention to you?"

"This isn't working out," Naruto sighs. "Things are getting weird between us; I never used to bother noticing that you watched me all the time."

"I never had the chance to watch you so much," Sasuke admits.

"We need to get out more," Naruto finally states.

"What do you suggest?"

"What do people forced into a union such as ours normally do?" Naruto questions.

"Go on dates, I suppose," Sasuke says off-handedly. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, Choji says a new sushi restaurant opened up a couple days ago," the blonde fox ponders aloud. "And Kiba told me just yesterday an awesome new dating movie came out."

"Why would Kiba be talking to you about dating movies?" Sasuke asks monotonously though jealousy is brimming in his eyes.

"Oh, he was gloating about going on a date," Naruto shrugs. "He does that a lot."

"Why?"

"Well, I've never… been… on a date," Naruto says falling into a mumble.

Sasuke's sharp hearing picks it up, though, and he has to grasp his branch to keep himself from falling out of the tree in shock. Naruto? _His_ Naruto? His mate and best friend, has _never_ been on a date? That means he's never had sex, because Naruto would never give it up unless he's been properly courted… he's just that way, he's said so himself.

*I'm mated to a _virgin_, * Sasuke thinks a bit ecstatic. *I don't _believe_ this, I have a _pure_ mate! This has to be a first in all of demon history! _No one's_ lucky enough to mark a permanent mate when they're virgins, it's just _unheard_ of! *

"Uh… Sasuke, are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm… fine, Naruto," Sasuke says slowly. "So… You've _never_ been on a date?"

"Never."

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth remembering," Sasuke says. "After all, you're not only my mate… but you're my best friend and I'd feel terrible if I knew you had a horrid first date when I had the chance to make it a good one."

"Thanks, Sasuke-Teme," Naruto grins. "You're the greatest."

That night, Sasuke and Naruto get ready for their date. Sasuke looks no different from before, as he tries to look presentable everyday, but Naruto has changed his look drastically. Instead of his usual orange and black jumpsuit, he's wearing a nice button-up orange shirt and baggy black pants. His normally messy hair is in a purposely messy style, giving Sasuke a shock with the knowledge that Naruto can actually look good when he tries. They go out to dinner first, Sasuke ordering for them both and ignoring the strange looks they receive. It's very rare that they're together and not getting kicked out of someplace for fighting. They eat a quiet dinner, neither really knowing what to say and resorting to using their companionable silence to keep the air friendly. Afterward, the two head to the theatre. They're denied access at first, as the last few times they were there they broke out in a heated argument over the movie and almost brought the place down, but Sasuke assured they're in no mood to fight and promised to pay for any damages should fighting take place between them. The movie turns out to be a horror flick and Naruto goes pale at the sight of the poster, but Sasuke assures him it's only a movie and they'll be fine. During the whole movie Naruto clings to Sasuke, eventually ending up in his lap with his face buried in the snow leopard's chest. The raven haired shinobi doesn't say anything, but takes humor in Naruto's humiliating show. When the movie is over, Sasuke shakes his head at the fox's refusal to move and simply lifts him up bridal style and carries him back home. On the way, they're stopped by Kiba and a few of their friends.

"Dude, what's up with fox-face?" he asks.

"We just saw that awesome dating movie you were talking to Naruto about the other day," Sasuke explains.

"It was totally wicked, wasn't it? Hinata was in my lap through the whole thing."

"Naruto was in mine halfway through," Sasuke chuckles.

"You two were on a date?" Sakura asks in shock. "Why?"

"We were bored and I figured this is what people do when they're a couple."

"So… How was it?" Hinata wonders.

"Fine, actually. Better than I expected."

"It was horrible!" Naruto whimpers. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a year!"

"They're talking about the date, dobe, not the movie," Sasuke sighs.

"The date was okay… up until the movie started."

"You are such a _girl_, fox-face," Kiba snickers.

"Shut up, dog-breath!" Naruto yells. "This is _your entire_ fault!"

"My fault?"

"If you would've told me that movie was so scary I never would've went to see it!"

"I don't tell you about them, because I know you'll never get lucky enough to go on a date," Kiba laughs.

"I'd better get him home before something bad happens," Sasuke says rolling his eyes.

"Hey, fox-face, watch out for the zombies!" Kiba calls after them.

Sasuke grips the blonde tighter when he starts to shiver again, cursing Kiba mentally and knowing he'll be having a bedmate tonight. Though he's not entirely against sharing a bed with Naruto, as they do so on missions normally, he knows that things will be changing and he isn't one for such quick changes. Plus, Kyuubi said he could really jeopardize Naruto's health and even life by sleeping with him and he knows he'll be coming into heat sooner or later. He sighs at his inner turmoil, opening the door to his house and slipping in with Naruto asleep in his arms. To tell the truth, Sasuke never thought his best friend would ever become so important to him. He pictured them fighting, talking, and hanging out… but he's never pictured them in a situation that involves them being so close. Now that he's been thrust into such a situation, he finds that it isn't as bad as he originally thought. Naruto isn't like all the others that vie for his attention, not at all. The blonde is independent, strong, full of surprises, and actually draws emotion from him he thought died long ago. To say Naruto is the perfect mate for him would probably be putting it mildly, but Naruto and Sasuke have never been the type to admit such a thing… not even secretly. Sasuke lies Naruto down on the couch while he gets ready for bed, hoping he'll be able to simply leave him there and go to sleep in his own room. The blonde fox, however, wakes from a nightmare soon after and freaks out when he can't find his mate… so Sasuke eventually ends up being suffocated in his own bed by a clingy blonde.

The next morning, Tsunade sends for Naruto and Sasuke. They meet Sakura in her office with Sai, waiting for their assignment and hoping it's a good one. The wicked grin on Tsunade's features has them walking right back out the minute they see it, but the Hokage's quick to grab the back of their shirts and pull them into her trap.

"Deliver this scroll to the Demon Lord of Shadow," she states. "It's important, so don't screw this up and don't let this scroll out of your sight until you place it directly into his hand… Understand?"

"I can't go to Shadow," Sai grins. "Unfortunately, every time I go I end up falling for a rather gorgeous demon… then getting the shit beat out of me for leaving them after the mission ends. It's happened three times and I've been banned from returning by the current Demon Lord himself. Apparently, he has to listen to a few hours of complaining from each demon I'm with."

"I'll go," Sakura volunteers. "I've been dying to see how they mix their salves and healing potions, I hear they're the strongest in the world. I could learn a lot there."

"Fine. Sasuke and Naruto have no choice but to go," Tsunade remarks. "This mission was for them originally, but I'm sure they won't mind if Sakura tags along."

"I'll bring back a boat load of notes for you, Tsunade," Sakura smiles.

"I… I don't think I can do this," Sasuke remarks quietly.

The world stops on its axis and everyone turns to look at the young Uchiha, his head hanging so his bangs cover his eyes. No one breathes as he looks up at them with unsure orbs, hesitant to continue… Uchihas can do anything… but he just can't find the determination to do this.

"I can't do this, Tsunade," he repeats.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto wonders in worry.

"The Demon Lord… he's my father," Sasuke practically whispers. "I've never met him… never even been to Shadow more than once… but I've heard things. Not all of them were good. I just can't… I can't face him."

"Why?"

"… When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories of Shadow. She said she knew the man that brought it all together… Said he was special to her and she would do anything to help him out. My brother used to tell me that I was a favor for my mother's best friend and I should stay away from Nori, because he didn't like me because of that. I didn't understand at the time, I was only five. After my clan was killed, I began to understand a little bit. I understood that I was alone, that he could've come to get me… that he didn't want me," Sasuke whispers. "My first time going to Shadow, I overheard people talking about how lazy and irresponsible my father was. The elders only made it worse, telling me how he never wanted kids and only had me to get them off his back. I decided then that I would just stay out of his way."

"I'm sorry that things haven't worked out well for you, but this is an important mission and I really need the best I've got," Tsunade states in boredom. "If you decide to detach yourself from your father's side of your family, that's your business… but don't let that interfere with the missions I give you."

"I apologize, Hokage," Sasuke relents. "It won't happen again."

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Naruto grins. "Just as I benefit from having you as my mate, you benefit from having me as yours. If you're uncomfortable in any way… there'll be hell to pay."

"As much as I would like to say 'don't you dare make a fool of yourself, brat', I'm afraid as a demon you have every right to manipulate people through the excessive use of your insane power."

"Yeah, all right!"

"I would just like to remind you that, being Kyuubi's kit and the heir to the mountain clans, this could make or break your relationship with the Demon Lord."

"I'm not worried about that, mother says he's a total pushover," Naruto scoffs. "And she should know, she deals with him on a daily basis."

"Go finish your mission."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura move out an hour later. Shadow isn't far from Konoha, located in a more disagreeable looking part of the forest. The trees are so thick that the shadows converge to swallow the entire place in a bleak blanket of darkness. No one is quick to take the path marked as the route to Shadow, but all the Hidden villages send messengers every now and then to trade for goods… Shadow has some of the best made crafts and medicines there are. Sakura is hesitant to follow the boys onto the darkened path, but decides its okay when Naruto gives her a reassuring smile. They don't travel long before their path is blocked by an aggressive fire demon, his burning red eyes glaring down at the three.

"Halt! What's your business in Shadow?" he demands.

"We're to deliver an important document to the Demon Lord from Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha," Sasuke remarks officially.

"You and the blonde must show your true colors if you want to get past me, boy."

"Must I?" Sasuke practically whines.

"Yes."

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto wonders innocently. "I thought you didn't have a problem with your demon blood."

"I don't… It would seem _they_ all have a problem with _me_," Sasuke sighs miserably.

Naruto releases his demon form, growing nine blonde fox tails and large blonde fox ears. Sasuke has rounded snow leopard ears and a long twitching spotted tail, both of them trading nails for claws and canines for fangs. Sakura watches in fascination as her friends transform before her eyes,

"That… is _so_ cool," she gasps.

"… My young lord! Forgive me for not recognizing you," the demon shouts as he drops to his knees to bow.

"Please get up," Sasuke sighs. "I hate being referred to as 'young lord' and I _loathe_ when people drop to the ground like I'm some sort of god."

"Man, these people really don't know you if they think that," Naruto laughs out loud.

"How dare you speak in such a manner about the young lord," the demon shouts infuriated.

"How dare _you_ speak in such a manner to _my_ _mate_," Sasuke snaps.

"… Oh… Forgive me, please."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto grins. "You'd never guess it if he hadn't said anything."

"Allow me to escort you to the palace."

"You may escort us to the village gates," Sasuke frowns. "But I don't need to be escorted through Shadow… I hate my title, I hate the way people gawk at me, and I hate the way they act when a guard's with me."

"Hmm… You're so much like your father," the demon chuckles. "He used to run away all the time to get some peace and quiet… Disappeared for days on end. Of course it never helped that his father allowed such an act."

They listen to the demon talk of Sasuke's father, laughing a bit at all the things he did to get out of his duties. Naruto burst out in hysterics and they had to stop until he gathered himself enough to stop crying at one part of the story… putting the entire village to sleep with a Siren's Song spell he found in his father's forbidden library to sneak out and meet a human he wasn't allowed to be with.

"Pure gold," Naruto laughs.

"That's nothing," the fire demon chuckles. "One time, the elders were searching for him to give him a lecture on mating with humans… so he trapped them in their chamber by freezing the door shut! They were stuck in there for five weeks before someone found a fire demon strong enough to melt his Never-melt Ice… That's the one thing he's famous for, that ice. It can bring around an ice age and destroy the entire world."

"He didn't really do all that, did he?" Sasuke questions. "It sounds so… juvenile… Like something Naruto would do."

"I swear on my demon heritage," the demon answers honestly. "He was never big on being treated like someone important… In fact, he was the only snow leopard to ever act like a delinquent. Everyone blames his human blood."

"Human blood?"

"Yeah, his mother was human. She moved here and converted after he was born… Water demon, you know. She's a very calming and serene person that gained the respect of everyone in Shadow. His father, however, is a predator demon and they're too powerful to conceive anything but a pure blood."

"We're here," Sakura grins. "It's more beautiful than I ever thought it would be."

"We also have one of the largest market places in the entire world," the demon smiles proudly.

"_Now_ I'm excited," the pink haired girl says happily.

"Let's get some lunch before we see the Demon Lord," Naruto suggests. "He's probably out to lunch as well, anyway."

"Good idea," Sasuke smirks. "We can stop at this restaurant I ate at last time I was here… I swear it's the only good thing about this place."

As they walk through the village, Sasuke tries hard to hide the clan symbol beneath his left eye. The dark blue 'v', elegantly curved and laid on its side, is painfully obvious against his moonlit porcelain skin. Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the village, the gossip traveling faster here than Konoha. Naruto notices that Sasuke is trying to disappear within the collar of his shirt, but says nothing. A little boy, about five years old, chases a ball into the street. The ball stops beneath Sasuke's foot, the raven haired shinobi watching the boy curiously as he stops the ball for him. Naruto notices how the mother's breathe catches as her child bounds over to Sasuke to reclaim his ball, hurrying over to nab her child before he reaches Sasuke. His mate's features look crestfallen as the child is scolded for getting in his way, so Naruto naturally tries to make everything better.

"Oh, Sasuke-teme, he's so cute," Naruto grins scooping the child up in his arms against his mother's protests. "Sasuke, don't you think he's adorable?"

"… Yeah, Naruto-dobe, he is," Sasuke smirks.

"Can _we_ have one?" Naruto questions. "Not this one of course, but maybe one just as cute? Maybe a little boy that looks like you? Please, can we?"

"Can you _do_ that?" Sakura asks.

"Of _course_ I can, I can do _anything_," Naruto huffs. "I wouldn't bring it up if I couldn't do it."

"Maybe we'll have one someday, but I think it best to wait right now," Sasuke words carefully. "You can play with everyone else's children right now, okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto pouts. "But I'm holding you to that promise."

"We should really get something to eat before you pass out, dobe," Sasuke smirks kindly.

Naruto kisses the child on the head and sets him in his mother's arms, watching Sasuke hand him the ball and ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Be more careful, kid," he smirks. "We don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"Yes, sir," the child grins.

"It's just Sasuke," he says. "I would really like to just be called Sasuke."

"Okay, Sasuke," the boy smiles.

"I taught you better than that," the mother scolds. "Show him some respect, he's the next Demon Lord."

"Please," Sasuke remarks. "I really don't like being called 'young lord' or 'sir'. I'm still young and it makes me feel old."

"I apologize, young lord, but we are very traditional around here."

"Does that tradition involve not being able to look your snow leopards in the eye?" Naruto snaps. "Perhaps it involves disobeying a snow leopard's request."

"Dobe, that's enough," Sasuke sighs. "Let's just get some lunch."

They leave the mother behind, not noticing when she finally notices Naruto's nine swishing tails. A grin spreads across her features as she watches them, the group stopping at a restaurant just outside the gates to the palace… which looked more like the Uchiha main house than a palace. The man there takes one look at Sasuke and immediately bows.

"I've been here before, please don't start with the bowing," Sasuke growls in exasperation.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" the man questions. "Whoa man, I caught glimpse of your tail and thought maybe the Demon Lord himself came to eat here. Sorry about that, but I don't want to be rude to such an important demon… it's bad for business, you know."

"Speaking of business, how are things going, Aki?"

"Not bad, pretty good actually. Your dad was here just last week, you two have much the same taste… order pretty much the same thing every time you come. It's just surprising how much you're like your father."

"So I keep hearing."

"So… Who're your friends?" he asks almost teasingly.

"This is Haruno Sakura, my teammate, and Uzumaki Naruto… uh… my mate."

"He's cute."

"I guess."

"The elders chose him, didn't they?"

Sasuke nods, trying not to seem too awfully miserable. Naruto huffs and glares at him indignantly, telling him without words that he doesn't appreciate the look. After a few laughs, Aki brings them something to eat and they finish up quickly. Sasuke goes to pay, but Aki refuses.

"It isn't everyday someone of royal blood stops by to eat, what with your dad living outside Shadow and all," he smiles. "But I'll tell you what you can do to repay me… You're going to see the Demon Lord, right? Tell him I really need my roof fixed, the leaks are getting worse and business just doesn't happen like it used to when it rains. Not to mention the rainy season is nearly here."

"I thought everyone helped one another here."

"No one's had time. The carpenters have been busy with paying customers and your family has been scattered to deal with everyone else's problems. A few leaks in someone's roof pales in comparison to rogues attacking humans, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry; it'll be done today… I promise."

The trio heads to the gates, stopping to identify themselves to the demon guards. They let Sasuke through before they can even say a word, so Sakura and Naruto follow. They're stopped by the aggressive fire demons, one of them shoving Naruto so hard he falls on the ground.

"Teme, you have to tell the Demon Lord to find other guards beside fire demons," Naruto growls. "They're too damn aggressive… reminds me of _you_ on a bad day."

"How dare you speak to the young lord in such a manner," they snarl in threat.

"Back off," Sasuke snaps. "He's my mate and he'll speak to me how he sees fit. We're here on a mission for Konoha, so let them pass."

Grumbling a bit, they let the two pass as well and they all head for the throne room. They have to wait a while, as the Demon Lord is in a meeting with the leaders of the other demon villages scattered all over. When the doors finally open, Sasuke is asleep on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto is talking to Kyuubi… out loud on his part… and Sakura is writing down a list of stores she wants to stop at in the order she wants to see them. Everyone stops at the sight of Sasuke snoozing next to Naruto, listening to the blonde's conversation.

"I am _not_ barging in on their meeting," Naruto remarks. "Just because you have a right to be there doesn't mean I do… Oh _please_, you _know_ I'm not as well known as you… The _elders_ didn't even know who I was until you said something."

"Excuse me, but… what are you doing?" a male fire demon wonders.

"I'm… talking to my mother?" Naruto mutters dumbly.

"This boy… is he..?"

"Sasuke!" an older more jovial voice bubbles. "Oh, look how you've grown! Such a handsome young cub, so much like your mother!"

Somewhere during this rant, Sasuke ends up in the snow leopard's arms in a crushing hug. He's startled awake, half asleep as he struggles for air. The man holding him pays no mind to the fact that he can't breathe, simply laving him with attention.

"Can't… breathe!" Sasuke gasps.

"Sorry, little one," the man laughs sheepishly. "It's just been so long since I've seen you."

The man before Sasuke has icy coal orbs like his own, pale skin like his, and long silver hair. Sasuke is stunned silent for a moment, and then hesitantly opens his mouth to speak.

"You're the Demon Lord?" he questions.

"That I am," the man grins. "Demon Lord Tundra, at your service."

"You're… my father?"

"Oh! No, I'm not your father… I'm your _grand_father," the man corrects. "Your father rarely ever comes here… once a week he visits, but he's content to live in that human village of his. I don't see anything wrong with it, mind you, but I really wish he'd spend more time at home. After all, he _is_ my favorite cub out of the thousands that I've had."

"… Thousands?" Sakura mutters.

"I've been alive for quite some time, you know… almost as long as Kyuubi herself."

*Yeah, and he's been chasing _my_ nine tails ever since he started mating, * Kyuubi huffs. *Horny old house cat, always trying to impregnate me. I swear he's got a child with every female demon in Shadow. *

Naruto snickers and everyone looks to him in confusion.

"Sorry, mother's being rude," Naruto grins.

"What did your mother say?" a water demon wonders from the doorway.

Everyone turns to see a raven haired female with a very calming aura and hypnotic blue eyes… a shade or two lighter than Naruto's, but pretty close to his color.

"An exact quote, if you don't mind," she smiles a bit knowingly. "You won't get in trouble for what your mother says."

"She said… and I quote… 'He's been chasing my nine tails ever since he started mating. Horny old house cat, always trying to impregnate me. I swear he's got a child with every female demon in Shadow' end quote."

"I do _not_," the male says affronted. "Hey, wait a minute… your mother's _Kyuubi_ isn't she? She's the only demon that's ever called me a 'horny old house cat'. How's that old fur ball doing? I haven't heard from her in forever."

"She's… a bit trapped in parenting," Naruto says slyly.

*Nice one, kit, * Kyuubi purrs. *The last thing I need is that old house cat knowing I'm sealed within my own kit… and by my _mate_ no less. I'd never hear the end of it. *

"We've been sent to give you this message from the Hokage," Sasuke says a bit disappointed.

"Well, thank you," Tundra says with a smile. "You three must be exhausted, I'll have your Aunt Ariel and Uncle Gale escort you to your rooms."

"No thank you," Sasuke says quietly. "I have something I need to do and Sakura wanted to check out the stores and the hospital."

"Did someone say 'hospital'?" a woman calls.

She's much like her father, her eyes icy coal and skin moonlit porcelain, but her silver hair is short and spiky.

"Ariel, how are things at the hospital going?"

"Many births, no deaths… pretty good."

"Ariel is our finest healer and volunteers at the hospital most of the week. Perhaps she can show you around young healer."

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate it."

"As for you… Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, darling, I didn't even hear him leave."

"That boy is so much like his father," Tundra chuckles.

Sasuke is kneeling on the roof of Aki's shop, nailing in the shingles and making good use of his talents learned from living alone for so long. Naruto keeps him company, chattering away to tell him he's still there. When Naruto stops talking, he glances down to make sure he's all right and then gets back to work when his mate starts talking again. Pretty soon, Naruto stops again and he glances down to make sure he's okay. This time, however, a snow leopard is flirting with him and Naruto is shying away. In anger, Sasuke kicks his toolbox off the roof and it lands on the snow leopard. He looks down innocently, lying on his stomach with his cheek in his hand.

"Sorry, I must've knocked it down on accident," he says pointedly. "Love, why don't you hand me my toolbox so I can finish this roof up."

"All right, Sasuke, hang on."

"Sasuke? As in, my baby brother's kid?"

"I would say yes, but I don't know who you are and I certainly don't know who my father is," Sasuke snaps back as Naruto pulls back the toolbox so he doesn't throw it upside the man's head again.

"Oh! I'm Gale, Ariel's twin… she's older, the hag," he mutters. "I just came out to find you, father sent me."

Now that he's really looking at the man, he notices that he's just like Ariel with longer shaggy silver locks.

"Yeah, you did such a good job at that," Sasuke remarks dryly. "See a piece of tail and off you go."

"It would seem that your Hokage has issued an order that you're to stay here for the week on vacation," Gale says ignoring the slam.

"I'm… what?"

"She knew you wouldn't like the idea, so she didn't say anything until you got here."

"At least this way you'll be able to see your dad," Naruto points out.

"That's right," Gale grins. "That lazy miscreant's almost due for his weekly visit. Of course, it just wouldn't be him unless he was late with some lame excuse."

Sasuke pales at this, unwittingly following Gale back to the palace with Naruto beside him. The blonde looks to be deep in thought, the expression sort of setting off all alarms within Sasuke's mind.

"Hey, teme," Naruto mutters. "Don't they look kind of familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Sasuke-teme. Their hair, their eyes… they look like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto points out. "They say he's not one for titles, responsibility, he was always disappearing, and he's always late, and gives lame excuses…"

It was true; Kakashi was always secretive about his family. When asked, he'd say he had a big family and nothing more. Sasuke asked him about his father and he simply answered he was old enough to be everyone's grandfather, that his mother wasn't a favorite of her clan. Putting everything together, Sasuke can now see why… Kakashi was his father.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-teme, are you… Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto questions just before Sasuke topples over.

When he wakes, his sensei is looking down at him in worry. Relief spreads across his unmasked face at the sight of Sasuke finally waking. His skin is pale like Sasuke's, his mismatched eyes watching intently, and his snow leopard features finally surfaced after a week of hiding them.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" he asks.

"… You never took me," Sasuke says quietly. "I was all alone and you never took me."

"… I had my reasons," Kakashi replies just as quietly. "Had I taken you in, you would've been helpless to the elders and their schemes. I wanted to keep you away from this place and the responsibilities a child shouldn't have to bear so early in life. Besides, I was stripped of my parental rights the day you were born… Nori made certain of that."

"… You never left me, did you?"

"Of course not, cub, I've been looking after you since the day that Forbidden Seal was placed on you. That seal is for the Demon Lord's use only… I don't know how Nori got a hold of it, but I made him regret it."

"… Itachi didn't..?"

"No. He's worked for me since he was ten," Kakashi smiles. "He needed to choose between the village and the Uchiha clan… so he chose his village and destroyed his clan. They were trying to kill you, trying to control you through abuse. Had your seal broken then, the entirety of Konoha would've been reduced to ash or ice. You were special, something the Uchiha clan has been striving to conceive, but something Nori was jealous wasn't his."

"Naruto is my mate," Sasuke says quietly. "I want to mate with him, but Kyuubi says it's harmful to him."

"Kyuubi's a downright liar," Kakashi scoffs. "The only reason he says that is because Naruto doesn't know how to control his female personality, so he's more apt to getting pregnant."

"Really?"

"That's all it is… beside the fact that Kyuubi wanted to ensure you wouldn't try to get out of the arranged relationship."

"… That sneaky hair ball!"

"It was a rather ingenious rouse on Kyuubi's part," Kakashi contemplates. "However, it still angers me that he had a hand in plotting all this. I tried so hard to keep you hidden from the elders, after all."

"… Did you really lock them in their chambers for five weeks by freezing the door shut?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"… Uh… well… it was more like seven," Kakashi says sheepishly. "But that was _totally_ because no one wanted to let them out."

Sasuke chuckles and Kakashi reaches out to hug him, bringing him close and silently telling him that he's happy they're together now.

"So… I can be with Naruto if I don't mind having kids?" Sasuke questions.

"Well, it's either that or you'll have to wait three months for him to control his female personality."

"… Could you help me find him?"

It doesn't take long for them to find Naruto in the gardens, playing with the plants and giving life to those that died. Before he can say anything, Sasuke has him in his grasp and is dragging him out of the garden. Tundra and his three youngest children watch in curiosity, the twins and their father looking to a proud Kakashi.

"Don't expect them downstairs for a while," he grins.

"Why?"

"Let's just say… I'm certain our family will be getting bigger soon."

Ariel squeals in joy as her little brother beams at the thought, leaving Kakashi to be pulled aside by his father for a heart to heart on being a grandparent. Things are about to be turned upside down in their world and it all started with a little tradition.


End file.
